Set Fire to the Rain
by Blurring Fandoms
Summary: Kira grew up in the Northern Water Tribe, always feeling different. However, it will take a broken and mended Fire Lord to help her feel better. Not a song fic, it just seemed to fit. Now properly spaced and readable. ;


Kira laughed, baby blue eyes sparkling, fair skin littered with water droplets. Her friend, Kya, giggled along and flicked her wrist again, spraying Kira with water from the large fountain. The north pole water was cold and crisp, nipping at Kira's skin in the most wonderful way. She ran to the other side of the fountain, bending over to reach in and scoop up water to toss in her childhood friend's direction. Kira's black hair was drenched from the last splash, and for the first time that day, she shivered. Kya saw this and laughed.

"Ha, you shivered first! I win!"

Kira formed an overexagerrated pout with her lips, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"No fair, Kya. You used bending. You know I can't waterbend yet."

Kya strolled around to Kira's side of the fountain where she had angrily plopped down after the last playful retort turned bitter and sat by her friend. Concern covered the playfulness that had been there earlier as she placed a gentle hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Kira, you'll get it."

"How do you know? I'm seventeen! I should be able to bend by now. Maybe I'm not a bender."

The last sentence had been muttered quietly, resentfully. Kira had watched all her friends become amazing healers and benders, while she was left behind splashing in puddles and trying with all her might to get the water to budge, even a little. Yet all her efforts, hours of practice, years of learning forms, all of it was in vain. So many nights had been spent sobbing into her pillow, wondering why Yue wouldn't help her. Now she had no tears. She looked over to Kya, who had been waiting patiently, silently comforting her friend, and offered a smile. Kya patted Kira's shoulder and stood.

"C'mon, Kira, you know your mother hates in when you're late for lunch."

Kira stood and let Kya bend the water off of them, then linked arms with her as they headed homewards. They reached the corner that marked the splitting of their path and waved goodbye until they couldn't see each other any longer.

When Kira got home, there was a note on the icy counter. Her father had to greet some official and she wanted Kira to come along to help support her father. She groaned and went to her bed, where her mother had lain out her nicest dress, the blue striking a stark contrast with the white moon that adorned it. It hung off her shoulders and draped in a million pounds of bothersome fabric. Kira changed and gathered up the skirt, running out the door and to the great hall where her mother, father, and several other officials and their families were waiting. She saw horror on her mother's face, and wondered what could have caused it. She didn't have to wait long to find out, however. As soon as she was by her parents' side her mother hissed under her breath.

"Kira, what are you thinking? I've told you not to run!"

She continued muttering about being ladylike and looking nice for visitors as she hurriedly tried to smooth her daughter's ebony hair. Kira frowned and gently brushed away her mother's fretting hands.

"Mother, it's okay, really. I-"

Kira was cut off by the opening of the giant ice gates. She watched with curiosity as a small Fire Nation ship glided through the entrance and came to a silent, gentle halt at the bank. Four fire nation guards, which Kira had seen plenty of, stepped off the boat. Kira sighed quietly, wishing she was eating her peaceful lunch instead of watching stuffy officials, and her father, greet foreign stuffy officials. As the soldiers parted, though, she was surprised by what she saw.

A young man, he couldn't have been more than eighteen, stood in the robes of a Fire Lord. His burning, golden eyes surveyed the area, brushing over her as if she wasn't there, lingering on the officials for but a moment. Then he began to stride towards the chief. The large scar covering the left side of his face made her wince. It must've hurt when he received it. His deep, rough voice had a hint of melody to it, but Kira couldn't distinguish one word from another because she was too far from the conversation. His hair was shaggy ebony. Kira grabbed the ends of her hair, inspecting her locks first, then his, then back to hers. She shrugged at the similarity and dropped her hair, instead turning her attention to her mother.

"When will this be done?"

Her voice was a soft whisper, the softest that could be still understandable, but her mother still cringed and shushed her. Kira crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. The unexpectedly unstuffy official, who she assumed to be the Fire Lord, was still talking to the chief. Kira stole a glance at her mother and began to edge away, trying to escape. As she was about to make a dash for it, Kira got her mother's attention. Or rather, the whole welcoming party's attention. Kira didn't know this until she heard the gruff, melodic voice address her.

"What are you doing?"

Kira winced and turned around, only to find herself a foot away from a rather obvious scar and it's owner. Kira opened her mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again. But before she could say anything, her mother intervened.

"I apologize for my daughter, Fire Lo-"

Fire lord Zuko cut her short, addressing Kira.

"Does your mother speak for you?"

Kira shook her head.

"Well then, go ahead."

Kira opened her mouth again, but her mother cut in a second time, this time stepping out of the welcome line towards the young ruler.

"If you would-"

Zuko snapped to face her, menace spreading across his face.

"Have I not told you to be silent? Why won't you let the girl speak for herself? It's not like I mean any harm."

Kira's mother's eyes were wide like saucers, unaccustomed to being snapped at. She squared her shoulders and took a step towards the Fire Lord, staring him square in the eye, water gathering around her fingertips.

"I will speak for my daughter if I so choose. You may be Fire Lord, but here that is nothing more than a pretty title and an inflated ego. Really, many still haven't gotten over the siege a year ago and the loss of our dear princess Yue. You carry much on your shoulders, so I would be careful, boy."

Kira cringed as the Fire Lord's fist erupted in flame.

"How dare you, peasant? The siege was not my fault, the stupid fish spirit was not my-"

He was cut short by a sting across his good cheek with a water whip. He looked up into venomous blue eyes. He set his jaw and turned to the chief, who was wide eyed with panic, but too frozen to take action.

"I will be taking this woman to the Fire Nation. She will be tried for her insult and assault of the Fire Lord."

At this announcement, Kira finally found her voice.

"No!"

Suddenly, all eyes were on Kira again. Her scream had echoed off the ice, shrill and panicked. She stuttered a moment, searching for her voice once again.

"No, please. My mother, she's stressed. She's pregnant. Please forgive her."

The Fire Lord was silent, not showing any emotion or any sign of changing his mind. She sighed and kneeled before him, head and wrists held high.

"Take me instead."

Kira saw the one eyebrow he still had raise in surprise. His voice was tainted with barely disguised astonishment.

"Really?"

Kira nodded. There was silence, all had gone quiet but the sound of the ocean and Kira's heart beating in her ears. She waited for the Fire Lord to make his move. Finally he turned and waved to his men.

"We're leaving."

He glanced over his shoulder at Kira with his hands clasped behind his back before striding away.

"Bring the girl."

Kira's mother ran to her and threw her arms around her, sobbing and muttering apologies. Kira simply stroked her hair and shushed her, forcing as smile as the guards pulled her away. It didn't quite reach her eyes, and her mother knew it. She sat in the snow, her legs unable to support her, and sobbed as she watch the men load Kira onto the ship and drive away. As home grew smaller and the Fire Nation ship grew larger Kira sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She was being taken to the fire nation. She didn't know any of these people. She didn't even have a change of clothes. She looked down at her gown in disgust. The dress was flowy, stuffy, and cumbersome. The fabric seemed to go on forever, and Kira was dreading wearing it for an extended period of time.

She had been staring through the approaching ship when she felt someone staring at her. She glanced around the boat until her eyes met the Fire Lord's. She raised an eyebrow and held his stare.

"What?"

The Fire Lord took a step towards her, maintaining eye contact and gently gathering a handful of her long, ebony hair. He took his eyes off her to inspect it carefully, lazily returning his gaze to her.

"This isn't the hair of a Water Tribe girl."

Kira waited for him to continue, but it was soon evident that he wasn't going. She shrugged, swaying as the boat was raised up out of the water towards the ship. The soldiers stepped onto the ship, and Zuko released her hair, offering her a hand instead. She stood, maneuvering around his outstretched hand, pushing up her sleeves, hiking up her dress, and stepping onto the ship.

Zuko wiped his hand down his face and stepped onto the ship, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should've just left her in the Water Tribe.

**A/N: So, the first time this was submitted it was a mess. I apologize. Please accept this cookie as a peace offering.**


End file.
